


First Name Basis

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes Danny from the moment they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> Title: First Name Basis  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Tom likes Danny from the moment they meet.  
> Notes: Written for megan_moonlight's prompt at the Fall Fandom Free For All. Prompt was Primeval, Danny/Ryan, How they meet for the first time, but even with differences between them, they get closer to each other.  
> Spoilers: AU after S01 E06. Refers briefly to the events of S02 E07 and S03 E03  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tom watches Abby and Connor dance and wonders how Abby seems to miss the adoring look on Connor's face. He takes a sip of his beer and smiles when Abby comes over to him.

"Hi, birthday girl."

"Thanks for coming, Ryan."

He takes a card from his inside jacket pocket and smooths the crumpled corner of the envelope before handing it over. "Happy birthday. Do you want another drink?"

"No thanks. Come sit with us. We need someone to save our seats while we're dancing."

Abby takes his hand and he follows her over to the corner. He's introduced to Becker, his replacement, and to Danny Quinn, Cutter's replacement. His initial assessment of Becker is that he's a little serious. That view changes however when the Captain joins Abby and Connor on the dancefloor.

"So how are you finding the job?"

Danny leans forward and Tom moves up one chair so they can hear one another better.

"It's interesting, that's for sure. My brother's been missing for years, he went through an anomaly. It's a dangerous job but maybe by doing it I can minimise the risk to other people. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. Compared to Cutter and Stephen I can't really complain. I can never explain my scars but at least I'm here. If the professor hadn't risked his own life to save mine I'd have died. He was a good man. I haven't seen this lot since his funeral but at least with them I don't have to watch what I'm saying."

"I get that, it doesn't do much for the love life either. There was someone a while back but the weird hours and the emergencies that I couldn't explain put him off. I had to keep leaving in the middle of dates with ever more ridiculous excuses."

Abby waves over and gestures for them to join in the dancing. They both shake their heads. Becker spins her round and Tom smiles.

"Becker looks like he's enjoying himself."

Danny nods. "He's a good guy but very different at work, so serious about everything."

"You have to be though. It's hard to explain the responsibility. If someone goes and gets themselves hurt or killed the burden of that is hard to take. When I was assigned to James Lester's project it was made clear that I should protect the civilians no matter what. I imagine Becker has the same assignment."

"That's probably why he doesn't like my act first, think later approach."

"So if you'd been on my team back in the day, you'd have driven me mad?"

Danny shrugs. "Quite possibly. I used to be a cop, I don't throw myself in harm's way for the sake of it but I'm not good for Becker's stress levels. Fancy another drink, Ryan?"

"I'm Tom actually."

"Sorry. I thought Abby said Ryan."

"Tom Ryan. Abby and I never got to a first name basis. Another pint of Carlsberg please."

As Danny walks away Tom wonders if he should try flirting. It's been almost a year since Will and Danny seems nice. At least with Danny he could explain his injuries, talk about the past. Still Danny being gay doesn't mean it's a mutual attraction. Danny stops on the way to the bar to whisper something in Becker's ear and he wonders if Danny might have a crush on the Captain. However he quickly moves on and disappears from view. The moment of jealousy passes. A few minutes later Danny returns with their drinks.

"Thanks."

When Danny sits back down he stretches his legs out underneath the table. He rests his leg against Tom's and they chat for a while until Becker comes rushing over to steal Danny away for an emergency. He supposes they're lucky they were called out at the start of the night rather than the end of it. By the time he finishes his pint and heads home he's feeling much less sure that Danny actually likes him.

Two weeks later and after changing his mind several times, he calls Abby to ask for Danny's number. She teases him a little but gives it to him, adding that Danny is in a good mood today. He has to psych himself up to actually make the call but when he introduces himself Danny sounds pleased to hear from him.

"I got that dine in for two deal from Marks & Spencer and I've nobody to share it with. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Tonight?"

"If that's okay."

"Yeah. It's either that or stop for a takeaway on the way home. What time?"

"Eightish, obviously work might delay you but if that's the case just let me know."

"See you tonight, Tom."

"Bye, Danny."

After he hangs up Tom sighs with relief. He hopes the conversation will flow a little easier over dinner. There's no preparation involved so he has lots of time to worry but Danny shows up at exactly eight.

"Busy day?"

"Not really, no anomalies but lots of reports to get done. For a secret job we leave one hell of a paper trail." Danny hands over a bottle of wine. "Wasn't sure if you like wine but my mother would never forgive me if I visited someone without bringing some sort of gift."

"Thanks. Mine was the same, biscuits on saucers and milk in a special jug for visitors. One time when I was nine they had friends over for dinner. I drank my orange juice from the carton instead of putting it in a glass. I got grounded for two days."

With the ice broken they chat easily over dinner and Tom tells Danny about Will. "He wasn't my great love or anything but I really liked him. Every time we'd get so far I'd stop because of my horrible scars." He pushes up his sleeve. "This one isn't too bad and lots of people have the odd scar but the others definitely look like claw marks. Even if I could explain them I'm not allowed to. Since then I've mostly kept to myself so fair warning, my social skills are rusty."

"You're doing just fine. This is lovely."

"M&S did most of the work."

"I didn't just mean the food, Tom."

Danny smiles at him and he can't help smiling back. It's definitely the beginning of a moment so he stands up to get dessert. On the way to get two dishes for the profiteroles he switches the radio on low. Danny gets up and puts the kettle on.

"Hope you like them. It was either this or fruit salad."

"I don't mind fruit actually."

"Oh. Sorry."

Danny leans in and takes one of the profiteroles and bites it. "I wasn't complaining." Danny doesn't make a show of licking the chocolate from his fingers but Tom can't help staring anyway. Dessert ends up taking ages and they go through several cups of tea. When Danny does have to go Tom walks him to the door. Tonight's gone much better than expected. He closes his eyes when Danny leans in for a kiss. When they pull apart he spots Mrs Hall at her window. He waves and gives Danny a much longer kiss.

"Just gave her some good gossip to pass on. She's our resident busybody."

"Glad I could help. I had a great night."

"Me too, Danny. I nearly got too nervous to call but I'm really glad I did."

It's almost five weeks after that first dinner that Tom asks Danny to stay the night. They've had several more dates, some lovely and some cut short with emergencies but he's fallen hard for Danny. He's so nervous but Danny nods and they move from the couch to the bedroom.

Tom wakes first the next morning. Waking next to Danny is something he could definitely get used to. He watches Danny sleep for a few minutes and then has to pee. When he's finished in the bathroom he heads downstairs and fills the kettle. He cuts up some fruit for Danny and puts it in a bowl. Danny's still snoring lightly when he goes back upstairs so Tom shakes his shoulder.

"Mmmhh."

"Morning."

"Hi."

Danny rubs his eyes and sits up. He pats the bed and Tom perches on the edge of it.

"Danny, thank you for making last night so easy for me."

Tom tries not to flinch when Danny slides his hand under his dressing gown and finds one of the scars on his thigh. Danny skims the scar with his thumb.

"These don't make you ugly. I get why you were nervous, getting naked with someone makes you vulnerable. Trust me you're hot." Danny pulls his hand back and places it somewhere in the region of his heart. "I solemnly swear to make myself available for more sex if you require further convincing."

That makes Tom laugh. Danny's sense of humour always puts him at ease. Danny gestures at the bowl.

"Got a fork?"

"Afraid not." He picks up a piece of apple. "My hands are clean though." Danny shrugs and opens his mouth. After Danny's done eating and sneaking kisses they both have tea and toast. The anomalies behave themselves and he gets Danny to himself for the whole day.

That evening Danny makes dinner for them both and Tom is reminded of that first night when Danny made himself at home in his kitchen. He bites back a comment about him being domesticated. It just feels so right for Danny to be here so he savours the moment. They share a smile when Danny realises he's being watched. He gets drawn in to helping when Danny tells him to set the table. It's a perfect moment in their chaotic lives and Tom has never felt happier to be bossed about in his own kitchen.


End file.
